The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium hortorum, Bailey known by the varietal name Danielle. The new variety was discovered in the spring of 1985 as a sport of the cultivar Veronica, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,054.
The new cultivar was discovered by Daniel T. Busch at Busch Greenhouses, Inc. in Denver, Colo., was sexually reproduced by cuttings at Busch Greenhouses, Inc., and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Associates, Inc. in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations. The new cultivar differs from the cultivar Veronica by its brilliant pink coloring and prolific flowering.
The new cultivar, when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using natural light, 60.degree. F. day temperature and 71.degree. F. vent temperature and grown in a soilless media having constant fertilization at 275 parts per million nitrogen and potassium under normal day and full sunlight conditions, has a response time from a rooted cutting to a flowering plant in a 10 cm pot of six weeks.